A memory address in a computing system identifies a memory location in the computing system. Memory addresses are fixed-length sequences of digits conventionally displayed and manipulated as unsigned integers. The length of the sequences of digits or bits can be considered the width of the memory addresses. Memory addresses can be used in certain structures of central processing units (CPUs), such as instruction pointers (or program counters) and memory address registers. The size or width of such structures of a CPU typically determines the length of memory addresses used in such a CPU.
Speculative execution is a computing technique where a processor executes one or more instructions based on the speculation that such instructions need to be executed under some conditions, before the determination result is available as to whether such instructions should be executed or not. Speculative execution can lead to security vulnerabilities, such as Meltdown and Spectre that were made public in 2018.